The present invention relates to a fence post assembly for use in a portable fencing system and related method. The fence post assembly of the invention is particularly suited for use in forming a variety of animal enclosures, such as a portable horse corral and the like. However, the fence post assembly, fencing system and method also have utility in forming other types of enclosures or in defining other bounded areas.
Often times it is necessary to define a temporary enclosure or bounded area in a location that does not have an existing enclosure(s) or in which one or more additional enclosures are necessary. One example of a situation in which such a need arises is when one or more horses are brought to a location not having existing enclosures or where the existing enclosures are inadequate and must be supplemented by temporary enclosures. Rodeos, horse shows, and temporary training and/or grazing sites are examples of locations at which a temporary enclosure(s) may be necessary.
Previously, when a temporary enclosure was needed, such as for one or more horses, metallic fencing sections were generally hauled to the appropriate site and assembled to form an enclosure or horse corral. Typically, the fencing sections are heavy and difficult to assemble into a complete enclosure, as well as being hard to transport due to their weight and size. In addition, an enclosure made from metallic fencing can often be considered excessive when it is realized that an enclosure made from simpler components can adequately perform the intended function.
Therefore a need exists for an improved fencing system for use in forming a temporary enclosure or bounded area.
The general purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved fence post assembly, as well as a fencing system and related method utilizing the improved fence post assembly, for forming a temporary enclosure, such as a horse corral for restraining horses. The fence post assembly is provided with an extensible and retractable fence strand, such as polytape or wire, as well as a ground anchor at one end of the fence post to enable the fence post to be anchored into the ground.
According to one aspect of the invention as defined in the claims, a fence post assembly is provided that comprises a fence post having first and second opposite ends, a ground anchor connected to the fence post adjacent the first end for anchoring the fence post, and a fence strand assembly connected to the fence post. The fence strand assembly includes an extendable and retractable fence strand, and the extendable and retractable fence strand is selectively positionable along the length of the fence post between the first and second opposite ends thereof.
According to another aspect of the invention as defined in the claims, a portable fencing system for forming an enclosure is provided that comprises at least one fence post assembly, with the at least one fence post assembly including: a fence post having first and second opposite ends, a ground anchor connected to the fence post adjacent the first end for anchoring the post; and a fence strand assembly connected to the post. The fence strand assembly includes an extendable and retractable fence strand, and the extendable and retractable fence strand is selectively positionable along the length of the fence post between the first and second opposite ends thereof.
In yet another aspect of the invention as defined in the claims, a method of forming an enclosure comprises providing a first fence post assembly having a fence post with first and second opposite ends, a ground anchor connected to the fence post adjacent the first end for anchoring the post; and a fence strand assembly connected to the post. The fence strand assembly includes an extendable and retractable fence strand, and the extendable and retractable fence strand is selectively positionable along the length of the post between the first and second opposite ends thereof. The method further includes anchoring the fence post to the ground, extending the fence strand a sufficient amount to at least partially form an enclosure; and positioning the fence strand along the length of the fence post to achieve the desired fence strand height.
In still another aspect of the invention, as defined in the claims, a fence strand assembly for a fence post is provided. The fence strand assembly includes a housing that includes a clamp assembly configured for releasable engagement with the fence post whereby the housing can be connected to and selectively positioned along the fence post. In addition, a fence strand material is at least partially disposed within the housing, with the fence strand material being extendable and retractable relative to the housing.
Another aspect of the invention, as defined in the claims, provides a fencing kit that comprises a plurality of fence post assemblies. Each fence post assembly includes a fence post, a ground anchor for anchoring the post, and a fence strand assembly. The fence strand assembly includes an extendable and retractable fence strand, and means for selectively positioning the fence strand along the length of the post.
These and various other advantages and features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages and objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to the accompanying description, in which there is described a preferred embodiment of the invention.